Eu Confio em Você
by Marilia Malfoy
Summary: Como você punirá aqueles cujo remorso já é maior do que os seus crimes?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Autor: **Marília Malfoy  
**Gênero: **Angst / Romance  
**Classificação: **T  
**Spoilers: **1 a 6.  
**Observação: **In-Hogwarts / Pós-Hogwarts.  
**Projeto: **Winter AS.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:**

Bom, essa fic foi escrita especialmente para o Winter AS Megalomaníaco da Seção DHr do 6vassouras.

Minha amiga secreta foi a Franziska, espero que goste, foi escrita com carinho e espero que tenha se aproximado um pouquinho, pelo menos, do desenvolvimento do seu must-have.

Feliz AS de Inverno!

* * *

**Eu Confio em Você**

Sabe, nunca fui muito de errar. Seja como filha, como aluna, ou até mesmo na vida. O prazer de infligir regras, manipulá-las, nunca foi muito de meu gosto. Na verdade, esse era o meu pior pesadelo.

Mas a vida nos mostra algumas coisas interessantes no decorrer de nossa jornada. Harry e Ron. Duas pessoas que me ensinaram que, de vez em quando, não faz mal quebrarmos uma ou duas regras.

Porém, _aquela_ regra seria a única, talvez, que seus amigos não gostariam que eu quebrasse.

Talvez, talvez

**Ele não era um assassino**

- Há outras maneiras, Malfoy, eu sei que há – repeti essa mesma frase, até inconsciente já de seu significado. Não importava o porquê dessa frase, o que importava era que eu falasse-a. Ele tinha que acreditar em mim, por mais que eu não acreditasse mais.

- NÃO HÁ MAIS JEITO, GRANGER! – ele gritou, sua pele pálida já pegando uma coloração mais vermelha. O pouco que a morena o conhecia poderia atestar que ele estava com raiva, ou medo.

-Há sim, Malfoy – cheguei mais perto –, podemos falar com o diretor. Tenho absoluta certeza de que ele colocará você e sua família em máxima proteção. Afinal, a Ordem existe para isso, não é?

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? – ele me interrompeu – ou pelo menos o maior deles: você acredita _demais_ nas pessoas, Granger. Acredita demais em seus amigos, na Ordem da Fênix. Acredita demais até em seus inimigos. Nobreza? Acho que não. Isso está mais para burrice.

Ele apontou para a varinha que eu tinha deixado sobre a mesa.

- Eu sei que você não vai me atacar. _Ou melhor_, não me matará. Assim como não matará Dumbledore. Você pode até colocar esse plano em ação, Malfoy, seja qual plano for, e os Comensais entrarem em Hogwarts, mas você não vai conseguir matá-lo. Não porque você seja fraco, e sim porque você sabe que não está no seu futuro ser um assassino.

- A gente molda o nosso futuro.

- Sim, sim, você tem razão. Porém, isso não é o que você deseja.

Ele olhou para o chão. Seus olhos pareciam estar mais escuros.

Meu Deus! Ele é só um garoto, não devia carregar todo esse peso nas suas costas. Malfoy, por pior que ele seja, não era um assassino.

Ou ele teria facilmente me matado enquanto conversávamos.

**Mas deixou-se levar por Voldemort**

Entrei devagar na Sala Precisa. Ele tinha me chamado. Eu pelo menos estava o ajudando de certa forma, ou pelo menos assim pensava.

Encontrei-o sentando a um canto da sala, com os olhou vermelhos.

Havia chorado.

Pelo menos ele tinha sentimentos, ainda.

- Por que veio? – ele perguntou rispidamente – Será que não restou nenhuma sanidade em sua cabeça, Granger? Eu... eu...

- Você precisa falar comigo, mas não tem idéia por onde começar.

- Eu não preciso de ninguém, Granger. Ninguém. Ouviu-me bem? – ele levantou a manga de sua blusa – Olhe bem, Granger, _ele _me marcou. Eu sou _dele_ agora. Uma marionete. Apenas isso.

- Não, _Draco_ – importante detalhe: tinha acostumado a usar o primeiro nome dele. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas parecia que ele se acalmava um pouco quanto eu falava desse jeito -, você não é e nem foi marionete de ninguém. Você apenas fez algumas escolhas erradas, e algumas escolhas erradas de seu pai também influenciaram. Você ainda pode pedir ajuda...

- Não sou fraco, Granger – a frieza tomou, novamente, conta da voz dele. Draco Malfoy olhou, pela primeira vez naquela noite, diretamente para os meus olhos. – Não-preciso-da-ajuda-de-ninguém! Ninguém precisa me ajudar, ouviu bem? – e então disse quase em um sussurro: - ninguém pode me ajudar, Granger, ninguém pode me entender, o que vou fazer é horrível demais para alguém sentir compaixão.

Entranharia aquele gesto mais tarde. Sentei-me ao lado dele, peguei sua mão direita e obriguei-o a olhar nos meus olhos.

**Vi, então, que seus olhos estavam cheios de algo estranho.**

**Destrutivo.**

_**Medo**_

- _Eu _posso te ajudar. Dumbledore e a Ordem também. Olhe para os meus olhos, _Draco_, você ainda é jovem, tem toda uma vida pela frente, _não vale a pena_ destruí-la agora. Entende?

É claro que ele não entendia! Se entendesse, teria me ouvido dias atrás, quando conversamos sobre isso pela primeira vez. Teria pedido ajuda da Ordem logo quando eu a ofereci.

Mas Draco Malfoy tinha medo. E o medo derrotava todas as chances da vitória. Não oferecia nem ao menos o prazer da dúvida.

- Sabe o que é mais estranho nisso tudo? Que você me odeia, mais mesmo assim esteja querendo, ou _fingindo querer e tentar_, me salvar. Que eu te odeie, mais é a você que eu chamei para desabafar, ou o que quer que seja que eu faça enquanto estamos aqui.

Sorri amarelo

- Estranho, não é? E, o mais engraçado nessa situação toda, é que continuamos a nos odiar, e, mesmo assim, estamos aqui.

Certo, era para que ele tivesse, pelo menos, sorrido. Aquilo era não uma piada, era a verdade, não era?

Não, não era.

Talvez não paixão, nem nada do tipo, mas não deixava de ser um sentimento forte o qual estava nos unindo naquele momento. Compaixão, talvez.

E isso era o mais estranho.

E foi _mais estranho ainda_ pelo que aconteceu no momento depois. Era como se nós dois estivéssemos precisando daquilo. Do beijo que nós dois trocamos. Lento, devagar.

_Consolador_.

- Sabe, Granger, eu queria mesmo que tivesse uma saída – ele confessou. – mas não há. Simplesmente não há. É melhor não acreditar em algo que não pode se concretizar, ou senão a queda vai ser bem maior.

Ele olhou para o chão novamente:

- Às vezes eu queria ser tão otimista desse jeito, Granger. Pensar que sempre existe uma saída...

_**Remorso**_

**"Como você punirá aqueles cujo remorso já é maior do que os seus crimes?"**

Remorso: a própria etimologia da palavra – origem latina _remorsus_, passado de _remordere_, que significa _tornar a morder_ – dá a idéia do sofrimento que uma pessoa passa quando sente isso. É um sentimento que vem da consciência de ter agido mal, um sentimento de culpa.

_Que, não importa quanto tempo passe, não nos deixa_.

E eu vi isso nos olhos dele logo depois que a Guerra acabou. E isso doeu. Doeu tanto que eu não imaginaria que algo que acontecesse com ele pudesse me machucar tanto.

Já passou tempo desde que ele ajudou a entrada dos Comensais em Hogwarts.E Dumbledore, naquela ocasião, morreu, porém não pelas mãos dele.

Severus Snape era o assassino, e não Draco Malfoy.

Mas ele ainda assim se sentia culpado; e ele era culpado em partes. Mas até aonde a culpa vai quando tomamos o consentimento de que agíamos por medo?

Será que ele já tinha relacionado isso?

**Deixe o passado no passado, Malfoy**

**Viva o presente.**

Por mais que eu estivesse repetindo aquela frase, anos depois da Guerra, ele não me ouviria. Do mesmo modo que não acreditava que havia uma saída, em nosso sexto ano.

Era difícil quebrar as crenças desse bruxo.

- O que você quer, afinal, aqui, Granger? Ouvi falar que você e o ruivo estão _noivos_.

- Será, Draco? – depois de tanto tempo me referindo a ele pelo primeiro nome, era bem difícil perder esse hábito – Você acredita mesmo em tudo que o Profeta escreve?

- E por que não acreditaria, Granger? Já estou numa cela em Azkaban mesmo; não tenho mais nada a perder.

- Eu já te disse, vou te tirar dessa. A audiência está chegando, vou te defender e...

- ... conquistar mais prestigio no mundo bruxo? – sorriu com escárnio – vejo até as manchetes: "Amiguinha de Potter, a _grande_ Hermione Granger, salva Draco Malfoy das celas de Azkaban.".

Mantive a calma. Sabia que ele tinha visto muita maldade nos últimos anos. Tanta que chegava a ser difícil até mesmo acreditar, novamente, na luz.

- Você não entenderia o motivo para isso, Malfoy, por mais que eu explicasse a você. E não, não estou noiva de Ron. Ele... 'tá com a Lavander.

Imaginei que tinha que dar uma explicação pra ele. Ele precisava disso, achei. Depois disso, virei as costas para ir embora de lá. Tantos bruxos das trevas juntos, mesmo que desarmados, ainda me davam medo.

- Espera aí, Granger.

"**Por que, Granger? Por que você sempre quis me ajudar?", ele perguntou.**

**Não, ele ainda não entendia. Nem ao menos eu me entendia direito. Não havia explicação para o que eu estava fazendo...**

- Há um momento, Draco, que não se pode fugir. Você simplesmente tem que agir, e rapidamente. Sem esperar explicações. Salvar e confiar em todos. Por mais difícil que seja.

Cheguei bem próximo à cela; os seus olhos estavam nebulosos, tristes. Imagine uma única nuvem cinzenta em um céu claro: foi exatamente essa a idéia que eu tive ao encará-lo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, prometo. Você vai sair daqui.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso sincero, o mais sincero que eu já o vira dando, pelo menos. Ele acreditava. Ele confiava.

Chegou a ser até complicado ver que ele confiava em mim.

Agora, mais do que nunca, eu não poderia falhar com ele.

**... a não ser que sempre existiu algo por trás disso tudo.**

- Eu acredito em você. Mais do que nunca. Eu devia ter acreditado em você desde o começo, mas... o preconceito sempre falou mais alto – ele olhou para o chão – se você... quiser... me _perdoar_... por desconfiar de você...

Aquela frase só me provou mais ainda que ele _era_ apenas uma garotinho indefeso, assustado. Sempre fora.

E demoraria um pouco para que ele mudasse.

- Não há o que me desculpar – minha voz soou fraca. Peguei a mão dele por entre as grades – Eu... sei que tudo foi muito difícil para você, eu compreendo. Você não teve culpa, de nada.

- Droga, Granger! Eu sou o mais culpado dessa história...

- Não, não é.

-... mas você sempre esteve ao meu lado. Nunca te olharei por dentro, Granger, acho que eu seria surpreendido demais, com tanta nobreza. Você não deveria ter me salvado, você não devia me salvar amanhã, naquela audiência.

- Sim, eu devo. Devo, porque você, agora, é mais que meu amigo. O tempo une as pessoas, Draco. Une de um modo que chega a ser difícil de separar.

Não precisava de um longo discurso para que ele percebesse aonde eu queria chegar, o que eu estava falando. Ele entendeu, mais rápido que qualquer um, com um elo menos forte do que o nosso, que nos unia, entenderia.

Então ele pegou minha outra mão e entrelaçou com a dele, e proferiu a frase que ficaria sempre em minha memória:

- Eu acredito que isso seja verdade, Granger, que ainda temos chão pela frente. E, se algum dia nos separarmos, espero que o silêncio me leve. Então, _Hermione_, eu te seguro perto de mim, porque você é a única música que eu quero ouvir. Uma suave melodia elevando-se através de minha atmosfera.¹

Sorri. Passando o braço por entre as grades, Draco colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás de minha orelha, e depois passou suavemente o dedo indicador pela minha bochecha e parou nos meus lábios.

-Obrigado por tudo.

Estendi o meu sorriso mais ainda. Fiquei despreocupada, porque, afinal, sabia que, não importava o veredicto da audiência, sempre teríamos um ao outro.

Eu cuidaria de Draco. Prometi isso a mim mesma desde nosso sexto ano.

F I M

¹Verso adaptado da música Death Cab for Cutie – Soul Meets Body


End file.
